wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Placówka/Rozdział ósmy
Nigdy jeszcze Ślimak nie czul się tak zadowolonym jak tej wiosny. Bo i odpoczął za wszystkie czasy, i pieniądze płynęły mu do skrzyni, i napatrzył się nowych rzeczy. Dawniej dzień wlókł mu się ciężko. Ledwie zmęczony pracą chłop rzucił się na pościel i zasnął twardo jak kamień, aliści już kobieta zdziera z niego okrycie i woła: Wstawaj, Józek, bo dzień... "Jaki tam dzień?... — pomyślał zdziwiony — przecie dopiero co się układłem." Mimo to zbierał swoje kości, z których każda osobno trzymała się pościeli, na miły Bóg nie chcąc wstawać, przecierał oczy, ziewał, aż mu w karku trzeszczało, i rad nierad podnosił się. Było mu tak ciężko, że niekiedy z upodobaniem marzył o wiekuistym śnie w ziemi, A tu żona wciąż pili: "Wstawajże... umyjże się!... ogarnij się... bo spóźnisz się i wytrącą ci z zapłaty..." Więc ogarniał się, wyprowadzał ze stajenki konie, równie jak on zmęczone, i wlókł się na robotę do dworu albo do miasteczka, skąd rozwoził Żydków po świecie. Nieraz go tak zmogło, że stanąwszy na progu chałupy szeptał: "Taki zostanę w domu!..." Ale bał się żony, wreszcie i żal mu było zarobku, bez którego nie związałby końca z końcem w gospodarstwie. Dziś co innego, dzisiaj Ślimak wysypia się, ile chce. Czasem żona z przyzwyczajenia targnie go za nogę mówiąc: " Wstawaj, Józek!" — ale wówczas chłop odchyliwszy jedno oko, żeby mu sen nie uciekł, mruczy: "Daj mi spokój!" — i śpi dalej, bodajby do siódmej godziny, kiedy we wsi kościelnej dzwonią na mszę poranną. W istocie nie miał do czego wstawać. Wiosenne roboty w polu od dawna ukończył Maciek, Żydki z miasteczka rozsypały się wzdłuż budującej się kolei, a do dworu także nikt nie wołał Ślimaka, bo dworu — nie było. Czasem po parę dni nie tknął żadnej roboty. Palił fajkę, wałęsał się między budynkami albo oglądał bujnie wschodzące zasiewy. Najmilszą jednak rozrywką dla niego było wejść na wzgórze, ukłaść się pod sosną i patrzyć na wyrastające z ziemi jak grzyby kolonie niemieckie. Do końca maja Hamer już się całkowicie pobudował, a trzej inni sąsiedzi Ślimaka: Gede, Treskow i Pifke, kończyli swoje folwarki. Ładnie było spojrzeć na ich gospodarstwo. Każdy folwark stał na środku pól, a wszystkie podobne do siebie jak krople wody. Przy drodze dwumorgowy ogród, otoczony drewnianym płotem w kwadrat; przy jednej ścianie płotu dom złożony z czterech wielkich izb, kryty gontem, a za domem ogromny dziedziniec, wokoło zamknięty budynkami. Każda z tych budowli była bez porównania szersza, dłuższa i wyższa od chłopskich; wyglądały czysto i gładko, lecz zarazem sztywnie i surowo, bo kiedy na chłopskich chatach czy szopach dachy pochylają się w cztery strony, u Niemców dachy spadały tylko na front i na tył domu. Za to widać było duże okna sześcioszybne i drzwi robione po stolarsku. Jędrek zaś, który co dzień wybiegał między Niemców, opowiadał jeszcze, że w izbach jest podłoga, że kuchnia w domu jest osobno i ma piece z żelaznymi blatami. Takim to porządkom gospodarskim przypatrywał się Ślimak spod swojej sosny, marząc, że kiedyś i on zabuduje się w podobny sposób, tylko dachy postawi inne. I gdy tak marzył, czasem — coś Stawiało go na nogi. Chciał gdzieś iść i zabrać się do jakiejkolwiek roboty, bo mu było nudno i wstyd, że próżnuje; to znowu ogarniał go niepokój, jakby ktoś pukał mu do piersi i pytał: "A co będzie dalej?..." Wówczas zdejmowała go tęsknota za dworem i za tymi polami, po których niedawno chodził z pługiem, gdzie dziś wyrosły kolonie. To znowu opanowywał go wielki strach, że nie da sobie rady, jak się wezmą do niego Niemcy, którzy las wycięli, potrzaskali kamienie, ba, wygnali samego dziedzica... Wnet jednak chłop zbierał rozpierzchnięte myśli i uspokajał się. Patrzy przecie na Niemców i sąsiaduje z nimi już blisko dwa miesiące, i nic złego od nich nie doświadcza. Robią koło swoich budynków, bydła pilnują, żeby nie właziło w szkodę, a nawet dzieci ich nie zbytkują, tylko uczą się w domu Hamera, gdzie osiadł chorowity bakałarz. — Porządny to naród — mówi sobie Ślimak — i nawet lepiej z nimi, niż było za dziedzica. Jest lepiej, ponieważ od dnia przyjazdu wiele u Ślimaków kupują i dobrze płacą. Sprzedał im do tej pory dwoje cieląt, trzynaścioro prosiąt, jedenaście gęsi i szesnaście korcy zboża, nie licząc drobiu, masła i kartofli. Nawet zapleśniały wianek grzybów — i ten im się przydał, i za niego zapłacili. W miesiąc niespełna wziął od nich Ślimak ze sto rubli bez pracy; za co we dworze trzeba było dobrze namordować się cały rok. Wprawdzie żona nieraz mówiła mu: — Co ty se myślisz, Józek, że oni zawsze będą od ciebie kupować? Przecie oni także mają gospodarstwa, i lepsze od twego. Radość z nimi będziesz miał co nowyży do zimy, bo potem na owinięcie palca od nas nie kupią. — Zobaczy się, jak będzie — odpowiadał chłop. W duszy zaś przemyśliwał, że choćby nie kupowali Niemcy, to jeszcze niemało zarobi od tych, co kolej budują, byle tylko zbliżyli się w tę stronę. Robił nawet zakupy. Nabył parę wieprzków od Grochowskiego, od Wiśniewskiego kilkoro gęsi, a gdy Niemcy już mniej wypytywali się o masło, kazał je żonie składać i solić. — Nie bój się — mówił — wszystko rozkupią kolejowniki. Przecie pamiętasz, co nam te inżyniery gadały. Parę razy w swoich handlowych wycieczkach spotykał Josela, który patrzył na niego drwiąco i uśmiechał się. "Zły na mnie, kondel! — myślał Ślimak. — Boi się, że mu uszczypnę zarobku." Raz zaczepił go szynkarz. — Ślimaku — rzekł — zróbcie wy ze mną interes. — Jaki tam? — Wybudujcie na swoich gruntach chałupę dla mego szwagra. — A cóż on będzie robił? — On będzie handlował z kolejarzami. Inaczej zobaczyła, że Niemcy zabiorą nam wszystko sprzed nosa. Ślimak pomyślał i odparł: — Ni, nie chcę Żyda na moim gruncie. Niejednego już wy zjedliśta, pejsaki, co was przyjął w komorne. — Wy z Żydem nie chcecie mieszkać — odparł gniewnie Josel -ale z Niemcami umiecie się nawet modlić. Zobaczymy, co wam z tego przyjdzie. — Węszy on tu, para, wielkie zarobki! — rzekł do siebie Ślimak patrząc na Żyda, który pobladł ze złości. I po trochu robił dalej zakupy. Raz nabył ćwiartkę jagieł, innego dnia pół korca krup jęczmiennych, to znowu krąg sadła. Włócząc się tak po okolicy (bo w swojej wsi gospodarze nie chcieli mu nic sprzedawać) poznał, że ceny na wszystko poszły w górę. A gdy pytał chłopów i gospodyń, czemu się tak drożą? -odpowiadali: — Po co mamy woma sprzedawać tanio, kiedy nam dziś — jutro zapłacą lepiej. — Któż wam zapłaci? — A choćby i te Niemce, co osiedli w waszej wsi. — To oni i u was kupują? — spytał zaciekawiony Ślimak. — Od kiedy już... Niech ino jest co większego na zbyciu, wnet zajedzie Niemiec, jeszcze pierwej od Żyda, i płaci bez targu. A co się dla nich miele mąki we młynie!... Tyle, jakby na wojnę szło. "Ha! — pomyślał Ślimak — skupują po wsiach, bo zboże jeszcze w polu, a ich dużo narodu." Handlowe operacje Ślimaka i bratanie się z Niemcami ogromnie nie podobały się chłopom z jego wsi. Nawet pod kościołem w niedzielę nie bardzo który odpowiadał mu: "Na wieki wieków." Gdy zaś Ślimak przechodził koło jakiej gromady, wtedy głośno rozmawiali między sobą o odstępcach świętej wiary katolickiej, którzy mogą ściągnąć na ludzi gniew boży. Nawet Sobieska wpadała do ich chaty rzadziej i ukradkiem, a raz wypiwszy wódki — rzekła: — Bo to gadają u nas, żeście się całkiem wykrzcili na Szwaba... Prawda — dodała po chwili-że Bóg miłosierny wszędzie jeden, ale zawdy Szwab to rzecz paskudna!... Aby stłumić plotki, za radą żony Ślimak dał jednej niedzieli wikaremu na wotywę i tego dnia z żoną i Jędrkiem był u spowiedzi. Nic mu to jednak nie pomogło. Wnet bowiem Grzyb pod kościołem, a Josel wieczorem w karczmie wytłumaczyli gospodarzom, że Ślimak nie modliłby się tak gorąco, gdyby na nim nie ciążyły grzechy. — Musiał on cosik dobrego zmajstrować, kiedy aż oboje z babą do spowiedzi poszli!... — mówili chłopi popijając piwo. W końcu maja Owczarz doniósł Ślimakowi, że od kilku dni 'Niemcy przed wschodem słońca wysyłają gdzieś furmanki. Furmanki bawią za domem cały dzień, a wracają późno wieczorem. Następnie podpatrzył Owczarz, że Wilhelm Hamer wywozi z domu wory mąki, krup i połcie słoniny. Jedzie z tym jakby do wsi kościelnej, ale następnie skręca w jar i dojrzeć go nie można. Wiadomości te sprawiły, że Ślimak począł znowu wstawać raniej i ze wzgórza śledzić okolicę. Przekonał się, że istotnie z każdej kolonii niemieckiej, skoro świt, wyjeżdżają furmanki, ale dokąd? — nie mógł wymiarkować. Natomiast, patrząc jednego dnia trochę na prawo od kościoła, zobaczył w północno-zachodniej stronie widnokręgu, daleko za polami, jakiś żółty punkt. Punkt ten ku wieczorowi powiększył się, na drugi dzień wyglądał jak kreska, stopniowo rósł, a w końcu zrobił się jakby żółty pasek, zbliżający się do Białki. Jednocześnie dowiedział się od Jędrka, że wracające z roboty wozy Niemców zawalane są piaskiem i gliną. — A nie pytałeś się, gdzie oni jeżdżą? — spytał Ślimak. — Pytałem, ale mnie zara przegnał Fryc Hamer, ten z brodą -odparł chłopak. Ślimakowi nagle błysnęła myśl. — Ehej! — zawołał — wiem ci ja tera, gdzie oni bywają. To pewnie kolej się już buduje, ani wątpić. — Dziwno, że do nas nie zaglądał jeszcze żaden kolejnik za kupnem — wtrąciła Ślimakowa. — Bo jeszcze są daleko. Ale ja sam do nich pojadę — odparł Ślimak. — Hycle Szwaby! — dodał po namyśle — jak to strzegą sekretu, żeby kto inny nie zyskał... — A jedźże prędzej w tamtą stronę! — zawołała kobieta. — Przecie teraz powinny dla nas być najlepsze zarobki. Chłop obiecał, że pojedzie jutro z rana. Ponieważ jednak zaspał, trochę zmarudził, a potem powiedział, że już za późno jechać, więc ledwie następnego dnia wygnała go z domu żona. Po drodze chłop wstąpił do wsi kościelnej, gdzie wszyscy mówili, jako o małą milę stąd od zeszłego tygodnia kopią rowy i sypią wały pod kolej. Było nawet kilku wyrobników, którzy chcieli wynająć się do ręcznej roboty, ale tylko jednego przyjęli, a i ten wrócił po trzech dniach naderwany z pracy. — Psia robota, nie ludzka — powiedziano Ślimakowi we wsi. -Chociaż kto ma konie, jechać tam warto, bo furmanki zarabiają po cztery ruble na dzień. "Cztery ruble?... — pomyślał Ślimak, ostro zacinając konie. -Tego za dworskich czasów nie bywało!..." Z godzinę jechał bocznymi drogami, nim w końcu trafił do robót. Z daleka już widział ogromne, podobne do pagórków kupy gliny, na których uwijała się ze setka ludzi nietutejszych. Były to chłopy wielkie i brodate, w kolorowych koszulach, zadziwiająco silni. Jedni kopali glinę, a drudzy odwozili ją na bok w rozłożystych taczkach, których by nie uciągnął koń lada jaki. Ślimak pokręcił głową. — Oho! — mruknął — tego z pewnością nasz człowiek nie udźwignie. I ze zdumieniem oglądał góry i przepaście, w tak krótkim czasie wygrzebane ludzkimi rękami. Podjechawszy bliżej zaczepił jednego z taczkarzy, lecz ten mu lawet nie odpowiedział, zajęty swoją ciężką robotą. Na szczęście dojrzało go paru takich, którzy nic nie robili, a między nimi Żydek w krótkim surducie. — Co to chcesz, gospodarzu? — spytał Ślimaka. — Przyjechałem się zapytać — odparł zakłopotany chłop obracając czapkę w ręku — przyjechałem się zapytać, może panowie potrzebują krupów albo sadła?... — Mój kochany — odparł Żydek — my tu mamy swoich dostawców. Dobrze byśmy wyszli, gdyby nam przyszło kupować każdą kwartę kaszy od chłopów!... "Wielgie to musi państwo!... — pomyślał zawstydzony Ślimak. — Nie chcą kupować od chłopów, pewnie wszystko biorą od ślachty..." Żydek już odchodził. Nagle Ślimak kłaniając mu się do ziemi zapytał znowu: — Dopraszam się też łaski, a furmanką bym u państwa nie zarobił?... Żydkowi podobał się ten objaw pokory. — Jedź, kochanku — rzekł — w tamtą stronę, gdzie wożą piasek i żwir, to może cię wezmą. Chłop ukłonił się jeszcze niżej, siadł na wóz i okrążając kawał drogi przez wąwozy dobił się do innego miejsca plantu, gdzie sypano olbrzymi wał z piasku. Tu zobaczył kilkadziesiąt furmanek, a między innymi wozy niemieckich kolonistów. Dojrzeli go i oni, bo wnet znalazł się przy nim i Fryc Hamer. Wyglądał jakby dozorca. — Skądeś się tu wziął? — zapytał gniewnie. — Chciałem się i ja wynająć do roboty. Niemiec zmarszczył brwi. — Nic tu nie zarobisz — rzekł. Widząc zaś, że Ślimak ogląda się i czeka, poszedł do pisarza i chwilę z nim porozmawiał. Teraz pisarz przybiegł do chłopa, już z drogi wołając: — Nie trzeba furmanek! nie trzeba... I tych mamy za dużo... Nie masz tu co czekać, bo innym drogę zawalasz. Zjedź na bok!... Rozkaz ten wypowiedziany szorstko, podniesionym głosem, zmieszał potulnego chłopa. Ślimak skręcił na bok konie tak prędko, że mało wozu nie wywrócił, i jeszcze prędzej odjechał. Zdawało mu się, że obraził jakąś wysoką władzę, która wycięła las, wygnała szlachcica, nasłała na wieś kolonistów, a teraz nawet ziemię przewraca na wspak, ryjąc wąwozy tam, gdzie były góry, i wznosząc góry na płaszczyznach. Jechał tedy, gęsto zacinając konie, a po głowie latały mu zamącone myśli, że lada chwilę ktoś pochwyci go za kark i wtrąci do więzienia wrzeszcząc: "Jakeś ty śmiał, chamie, prosić o taką robotę, do której wzięli się Niemcy?..." Z godzinę błądził po jarach, nim w końcu wydostał się na otwarte pole. Spojrzał za siebie i widział żółte wzgórza skopanej gliny, spojrzał przed siebie i spostrzegł wieś kościelną. To go otrzeźwiło. "Przecie z tej wsi chodzili chłopy do roboty i nikt się na nich nie gniewał?" — pomyślał Sumak. Następnie zaś przypomniał sobie, że przy zwózce piasku i żwiru były nie tylko furmanki Niemców, ale i chłopskie. Zatem i chłopom wolno zarabiać przy kolei, nie tylko Szwabom. A jeżeli wolno, więc dlaczego on został wypędzony, jeszcze tak prędko, że mu nawet rozejrzeć się nie dali? Później przypomniał sobie Fryca Hamera, jego ściągnięte brwi, jego rozmowę z pisarzem i zrozumiał, co się dzieje. Oto wygnali go za namową kolonisty. Z początku sam sobie nie chciał wierzyć, lecz wnet znalazł nowe dowody dla swoich podejrzeń. Dlaczego to koloniści ukradkiem wyjeżdżali z domu na robotę? Widocznie, aby ich Ślimak nie podpatrzył. Albo dlaczego Fryc Hamer wypędził Jędrka, kiedy chłopak pytał parobków, gdzie jeżdżą? Znowu dlatego, ażeby Ślimak nie dowiedział się o korzystnej robocie. — O psie wiary! — mruknął chłop i po raz pierwszy uczuł wstręt do Niemców. Nie dziwił się, że są chciwi na zarobek, ale go do głębi duszy oburzało, że chcieli ukryć rzecz tak widoczną, jak roboty przy kolei. — Chytre Judasze! Żydów prześcignęły!... — mówił chłop, a w sercu gniew mu kipiał. Wróciwszy do domu Ślimak krótko powiedział żonie, że roboty nie dostał. Następnie wybrał się do kolonii Hamera. Zbliżając się do nowego folwarczku dojrzał w ogrodzie kilka Niemek, które kopały zagony, a między opłotkami kilku mężczyzn. Był tam stary Hamer, jacyś dwaj koloniści i Żydek, pełnomocnik Hirszgolda. Z ruchów ich i zaognionych twarzy domyślił się Ślimak, że rozmawiają o czymś bardzo żwawo, a kto wie, czy się nie kłócą. Hamer także poznał chłopa, lecz widocznie Unikał z nim spotkania: odwrócił się bowiem tyłem do drogi i ze swymi towarzyszami poszedł na dziedziniec, aż pod stodołę. — Patrzajta go — mruknął Ślimak — jaki mądry! Wie on, po co tu idę... Ale zdybię ja cię i wszystko powiem do oczów. Za każdym jednak krokiem naprzód miękła w nim odwaga, a w końcu zupełnie go opuściła. "Jużci on pan całą gębą — myślał chłop o Hamerze — a ja biedak. Jak mu co powiem, gotów mnie potrącić i gdzie wtedy znajdę sprawiedliwość?" — Trza wracać do dom!... — szepnął. Ale znowu żal straconego zarobku nie pozwalał mu wracać z niczym. Więc wahał się. Co trochę postąpił naprzód, to opierał się o plot i niby patrzył, co Niemki kopią w ogrodzie. W ten sposób z wolna zbliżył się do domu Hamera, ale już nie miał śmiałości wejść na dziedziniec. W mieszkaniu kolonisty jedno okno było otwarte i rozlegał się szmer podobny do brzęczenia pszczół w ulu. Chłop podszedł bliżej i zobaczył w wielkiej izbie gromadę dzieci siedzących na ławkach. Jedno z nich coś opowiadało krzykliwym głosem, a inne szemrały. Pośrodku izby przechadzał się chorowity bakałarz z linią w ręku, wołając od czasu do czasu: — Sztyl!... Bakałarz przypadkiem wyjrzał za okno i zobaczywszy chłopa dał mu jakiś znak. Po chwili w izbie dzieci zaszemrały jeszcze mocniej, a na środku ukazała się córka bakałarza z książką, powtarzając od czasu do czasu dźwięcznym i rzewnym głosem: — Sztyl!... "Gada im: stul gębę..." — pomyślał chłop. Wtem usłyszał za sobą ciężkie stąpanie i kaszel. Odwrócił się: za nim stał bakałarz. — Przyszliście zobaczyć, jak uczą się nasze dzieci? — rzekł bakałarz z uśmiechem. — Bogać tam — odparł chłop. — Przyszedłem powiedzieć waszemu Hamerowi, że je podlec, bo mnie pozbawił zarobku. I opowiedział, jak go dziś wypędzono od robót przy kolei za namową Fryca Hamera. Bakałarz kiwał głową. — Robią oni tak samo i naszym — odrzekł, — O, teraz właśnie Treskow i Fabrycjusz kłócą się z Hamerem, że ich odsunął od dostaw przy kolei i że pełnomocnik Hirszgolda dusi ich o pieniądze za grunta. — Niech się ta swarzą między sobą i z Żydem — odparł chłop. — Ale com ja winien, że mnie chcą zgubić? Przez ich chytrość człowiek teraz nie zarobi grosika. A cóż to, mam z głodu zdychać?... Za co?... — Co prawda, zalewacie wy im sadła za skórę — rzekł po namyśle bakałarz. — Co ja im robię? — Wasze grunta leżą we środku gruntów Hamera, co mu psuje gospodarstwo — mówił bakałarz. — Ale to jeszcze nic. Hamer myślał, że mu sprzedacie bodajby tę górę z sosną, gdzie chce postawić wiatrak dla Wilhelma. — Co im po wiatraku, kiej mają tyle ziemi? — Mieliby większy zarobek. Jak zaś Hamer nie zbuduje wiatraka, to na przyszły rok z pewnością wybuduje go Gede dla swego siostrzeńca. — To czemu Hamery nie stawiają na swoim gruncie? — Bo oni mają same niziny. Najżyźniejszy to grunt ze wszystkich kolonii i mądrze go wybrali — mówił bakałarz — ale wiatraka na nim nie postawi... — A cóż ich tak ten wiatrak opętał! — przerwał gniewnie Ślimak uderzając pięścią w płot. — Wielki to interes — odparł ciszej bakałarz. — Gdyby Wilhelm miał dziś wiatrak, to za dwa tygodnie ożeniłby się z córką młynarza Knapa z Woli i wziąłby za nią dwadzieścia tysięcy rubli... Dwadzieścia tysięcy rubli!... A jak tych pieniędzy nie będzie, to Hamerowie mogą zbankrutować... Dlatego — zakończył bakałarz — wy im stoicie kością w gardle. Bo gdybyście sprzedali wasz grunt, oni by wam dobrze zapłacili i sami wyszliby z kłopotów. — Nie sprzedam — odparł chłop. — Anim ja ich namawiał, żeby tu leźli, ani chcę ginąć dla ich dobra. Kiedy chłop wyjdzie z ojcowizny, już po nim... — Będzie bieda — rzekł bakałarz rozkładając ręce. — To niech se będzie. Jo dla nich nie zginę dobrowolnie. Po tych słowach Ślimak pożegnał bakałarza i wrócił do domu nie mając nawet ochoty widzieć się z Hamerem. Dopiero dziś zrozumiał, że między nimi zgody być nie może i że ten wygra, kto drugiego przetrzyma. — Wola boska! — rzekł chłop i przez drogę szeptał pacierz. Niejasne przeczucie mówiło mu; że zaczynają się dla niego ciężkie czasy. W kilka dni po rozmowie z bakałarzem Ślimak o wschodzie słońca został zbudzony przez Owczarza. — Wstawajcie, gospodarzu! — mówił zadyszany parobek -wstawajcie i wyjdźcie, bo cosik koło rzyki zebrała się kupa ludu. Ślimak zerwał się, przyodział i pędem pobiegł w jary, skąd dolatywały go jakieś głosy. Z kwadrans przedzierał się przez krzaki porastające wywozy i góry, nim wydostał się na równinę. Tu, nad Białka, zobaczył gromadę kopaczów i taczkarzy, wozy kolonistów i wozy kilku gospodarzy ze wsi. Między nimi znajdował się Wiśniewski. Ślimak przypadł do niego. — Co się tu dzieje? — spytał. — Mają stawiać groblę, a potem most nad Białka — odparł Wiśniewski. — A cóż wy tu robicie? — Najął nas Fryc Hamer do wożenia piasku, to i jesteśmy. Teraz Ślimak dojrzał w gromadzie obu Hamerów: Fryca i starego, i podszedł do nich. — Dobre z was sąsiady — rzekł z goryczą. — Aż na wieś chodziliśta po furmanki, ale mnie żaden nie zawołał do roboty... — Jak będziesz mieszkał na wsi, to i ciebie zawołamy — odparł Fryc odwracając się do niego tyłem. W pobliżu stał między kopaczami jakiś pan wyglądający na starszego. Ślimak zbliżył się do niego i zdjąwszy czapkę począł mówić: — Jest tu sprawiedliwość, wielemożny panie, żeby Niemcy bogaciły się przy kolei, a ja nawet grosza nie zarobił, choć siedzę tu pod ręką? Tamtego roku było u nas w chałupie dwu panów, co obiecywali, że zrobię wielkie pieniądze, jak zaczną kolej budować. No, i budują państwo kolej, ale ja nawet konisków nie ruszyłem ze stajni. Taki Niemiec, który liczy się na siedem włók ziemi, jeszcze łakomi się na zarobek. A ja, choć mam ino dziesięć morgów i straciłem robotę bez to, że dworu u nas nie stało, chodzę jak dziad i proszę. Przecie i ja mam żonę i dzieci, parobka, dziewuchę i kilkoro bydła. Więc my wszyscy musimy zmarnieć, dlatego że się Niemce na nas zawzięły? Czy to jest sprawiedliwość, wielemożny panie? Tak mówił jednym tchem Ślimak coraz kłaniając się do ziemi. Starszy pan z początku patrzył na niego zdziwiony; wnet jednak zrozumiał, o co chodzi, i zwrócił się do Fryca Hamera z pytaniem: — Dlaczego nie wziąłeś go pan do roboty? Fryc wystąpił parę korków naprzód i hardo patrząc na nieznajomego odparł: — A czy pan zapłaci za mnie karę, jak którego dnia nie dostawię furmanek?... Pan za furmanki nie odpowiada, tylko ja. No, więc ja biorę takich ludzi, którym ufam, że mi nie zrobią zawodu. Starszy pan z gniewu przygryzł wargi, ale milczał. Po chwili rzekł do Ślimaka: — Pomóc ci, mój bracie, w tym wypadku nie mogę. Za to ile razy przyjadę w waszą okolicę, będziesz mnie odwoził. Zarobisz niewiele, zawsze trochę. Gdzie mieszkasz?... Ślimak wskazał dym unoszący się za jarami mówiąc, że tam jego chałupa. Gdy zaś pan odchodził do robotników, którzy czekali na dyspozycje, objął go na pożegnanie za nogi. Zmiarkowawszy, że nie ma na co czekać, chłop zawrócił ku domowi. W drodze zaczepił go stary Hamer. — A co? — mówił stary — jak źle, żeście mi nie sprzedali gruntu. Ja wiedziałem, że nie wytrzymacie z nami. Teraz będzie jeszcze gorzej, bo Fryc rozgniewał się na was. — Pan Bóg mocniejszy od Fryca — odparł chłop. -. Namyślcie się — mówił Hamer. — Zapłacę wam siedemdziesiąt pięć rubli za morgę. — I drugie tyle nie wezmę — rzekł Ślimak. — Będzie wam bieda, bo tu już nic nie zarobicie. Wam trzeba albo siedzieć przy dworze, albo mieć dużo gruntu. Za Bugiem kupilibyście najmniej dwadzieścia morgów za to, co weźmiecie ode mnie. — Jo za Bug nie pójdę. Niech inni idą, kiej tam tak dobrze. Rozeszli się, obaj gniewni. Kiedy Ślimak już pod jarami odwrócił głowę, zobaczył Hamera, jak stojąc w tym samym miejscu, z rękami w kieszeniach i fajką w zębach, patrzył za nim ponuro. A kiedy znowu Hamer idąc do kolonii spojrzał za siebie, dostrzegł na wzgórzu chłopa, ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach rękoma, który smutnie uśmiechał się i kiwał głową. Każdy z nich lękał się drugiego i myślał: co też on knuje i o co się tak zawziął? Nasyp kolejowy wciąż rosnął i z wolna posuwał się od zachodu na wschód. Za kilka lat toczyć się będą po nim co dzień setki wagonów z szybkością lotu ptaka, rozwożąc ludzi i dostatki, bogacąc możnych, ubożąc biednych, umacniając silnych, druzgocąc słabych, rozlewając mody i mnożąc występki, co wszystko razem nazywa się cywilizacją. Ale Ślimak nie wiedział o cywilizacji i może dlatego jedno z jej pięknych dzieł wydawało mu się czymś złowrogim. Gdy wszedł na swoje wzgórze przypatrywać się robotom, widok kolejowego nasypu za każdym razem budził w nim posępniejsze myśli. To zdawało mu się, że wał piaszczysty jest wysuniętym językiem olbrzymiego gadu, który siedzi w borze, na zachodniej granicy horyzontu, i przypełznie tu lada dzień, aby mu pożreć chudobę. To znowu, że nasyp jest granicą, która jego wieś oddzieli" od reszty świata. Roboty prowadzono już w pięciu miejscach, po obu brzegach rzeki, sypiąc w jednej linii wzgórza mające kształt mogił. Ślimak dostrzegał to podobieństwo i marzył, że ukończony nasyp jest niby olbrzymim palcem, który ukazuje mu jeden za drugim — cztery groby... Powoli jednak przerwy między wałami wypełniły się: groby znikły i zostało tylko jedno długie wzgórze piasku, wyciągnięte prosto jak strzała. W każdej porze dnia nasyp przypominał swoją obecność; w południe rzucał blask rażący oczy, w nocy świecił jak linia wykreślona fosforem na murze. Owczarz także przypatrywał się dziwowisku, które i jemu wydawało się buntem przeciw porządkowi świata. — Niesłychana rzecz — mówił kulawy parobek — sypać tyle piasku na pole i jeszcze zacieśniać wodę. Białka jak przybierze, nie zmieści się w tym otwarciu, co go dla niej zostawili. Ślimak teraz dopiero spotrzegł, że końce nasypu z obu stron prawie dotykają brzegów rzeki. Ponieważ jednak umocniono brzegi murowanymi przyczółkami, więc nie widział w tym nic niebezpiecznego, przynajmniej dla siebie. — Tak — odpowiedział Owczarzowi. — Z tamtej strony wału woda może rozlać się na pola, ale nam nic nie zrobi. Niemniej zastanowiło go, że Hamerowie na swoim brzegu Białki z wielkim pośpiechem w niższych miejscach budowali nasypy, jakby lękając się, że w razie przyboru rzeka może zalać im pole. "Mądre Szwaby! — myślał chłop. — Warto by i na naszym brzegu zrobić to samo." Więc planował, że jak zbierze siano, wówczas oddzieli swoje pole wałem od niemieckiej łąki, a plecionym płotem umocni podstawy wzgórz, aby ich woda nie podmyła w razie wypadku. Zdawało mu się nawet, że już dzisiaj, kiedy jest tyle wolnego czasu, można by wziąć się do stawiania płotów, ale -zaczął odkładać z dnia na dzień i skończyło się, jak zwykle, na zamiarach. Nie mógł przewidzieć, jak straszne za to spotka go nieszczęście. Był początek lipca, kiedy po sianokosach dochodzi zboże, a ludzie gotują się do żniwa. Ślimak zebrał siano i zwlókł je na podwórek, aby do reszty wyschło, a Niemcy zajęli swoją łąkę i natychmiast oddzielili ją żerdziowym płotem od gruntów chłopa. Lato tegoroczne odznaczyło się wielkimi upałami; pszczoły roiły się, zboża żółkły, wody Białki toczyły się płycie, niż zwykle, a przy kolejowym nasypie trzech kopaczy zmarło skutkiem porażenia słonecznego. Doświadczeni gospodarze lękali się albo długich deszczów na żniwa, albo gradowej burzy lada dzień; w kilku bowiem dalszych miejscowościach spadły grady. Istotnie przyszła burza. Ranek tego dnia był gorący i duszny; ptaki niewiele śpiewały, świnie nie chciały żreć i zmęczone kryły się między budynkami szukając cienia. Wiatr zrywał się, to słabnął; raz był suchy i gorący, to znowu chłodny i wilgotny; często zmieniał kierunek spędzając z różnych stron gęste obłoki, które w wyższych warstwach zdawały się płynąć ku zachodowi, w niższych ku północy. Około dziesiątej znaczna część nieba, na północ od kolejowego nasypu, zasnuła się ciężkimi chmurami, które szybko zmieniając barwę z popielatego przeszły w kolor żelazny, gdzieniegdzie zupełnie czarny. Zdawało się, że w górze palą się sadze, które w olbrzymich kłębach rozlały się nad ziemią i szukają miejsca, gdzie by opaść. Chwilami masa chmur rozdzierała się na pojedyncze kłęby, a wtedy spomiędzy szczelin padały na zamroczone pola jakieś smutne blaski. Chwilami chmura zniżała się do ziemi, a wówczas tonęły w niej wierzchołki drzew oddalonego lasu. Wnet podpływał pod nią ciepły wiatr i z taką gwałtownością wyrzucał do góry, że z uciekających obłoków darły się strzępy i jak poszarpany łachman zwieszały nad polami. Nagle za wsią kościelną ukazał się rudy obłok, szybko lecąc wzdłuż kolejowego nasypu. Wiatr zachodni dmuchnął silniej, jednocześnie uderzył go' z boku wiatr południowy; z nasypu, z gościńców i ścieżek zerwały się gęste tumany kurzawy, a rozwalające się po niebie chmury zaczęły głucho warczeć. Na ten odgłos kopacze i taczkarze, pracujący przy kolejowym nasypie, porzucili narzędzia uszykowani we dwie duże gromady, poszli — jedni ku dworowi, drudzy ku stojącym na polu barakom. Zajęci przy budowie koloniści i chłopi wysypawszy piasek z wozów pędzili cwałem do domu. Z pola zgoniono bydło, kobiety cofnęły się z ogrodów pod strzechy; świat opustoszał. Grzmot za grzmotem zwiastował coraz nowe zastępy chmur, które tłocząc się już na większej części nieba, stopniowo zaćmiewały słońce. Zdawało się, że wobec czarnych kłębów, obładowanych piorunami, ziemia przysiadła i z trwogą śledzi burzę jak kuropatwa ważącego się nad polem jastrzębia. Krzaki tarniny i jałowcu cicho poświstywały nawołując do baczności; zaniepokojony kurz zrywał się z gościńca i krył między zbożem. Młode kłosy szemrząc tuliły się do siebie, woda w rzece zmętniała. Daleki las huczał. Tymczasem w górze, z przesyconych elektrycznością tumanów, wykluł się. jakiś ciemny zarodek siły twórczej, która rozejrzawszy się po ziemi zapragnęła naśladować Ojca Przedwiecznego i z wiotkich chmur stwarzać żywe kształty. Oto ulepiła wyspę; lecz nim miała czas mruknąć: "Dobrze jest!..."— przyleciał wiatr i wyspę rozwiał. Oto wznosi olbrzymią górę; lecz nim dosięgła szczytu, znowu przyleciał wiatr i zdmuchnął podstawę. Teraz w jednym miejscu usiłuje stworzyć lwa, a w drugim ptaka; wnet z ptaka zostało tylko podarte skrzydło, a lew rozpłynął się w niekształtną ćmę. Wtedy widząc, że góry i wyspy wzniesione ręką Pana trwają wieki, a jej ledwie sekundę, że ulepione przez nią postacie nie mają ani duszy, ani sensu, ani nawet siły oparcia się nędznym podmuchom, że cała jej praca na nic, a cała jej potęga jest tylko marą, wtedy widząc, że nic nie stworzy, ciemna moc zawrzała gniewem i — zapragnęła zniszczyć wszystko, co jest na ziemi. Między chmurami, kołującymi jak czarne stado wron, rozległy się złowrogie podmuchy. To władczyni wydaje rozkazy: "Widzicie rzekę, która przedrzeźnia nas?..," W odpowiedzi coś rozdarło się od nieba do ziemi i w rzekę uderzył piorun. "Słyszycie zgiełk lasu? On nam urąga!..." Połowę nieba przeleciała błyskawica i drugi piorun uderzył w las. "Zbijcie te pola gradem!... Zmyjcie te góry deszczemi..." I posłuszne tumany rzucają się na góry i na pola: "Ha... ho!... ha-ho!..." Padła na ziemię jedna wielka kropla, za nią druga... setna... tysiączna... "Ha... ho!... ha-ho!..." Jedno ziarno lodu, drugie... setne... To przednia straż. Wichry dmą pobudkę, deszcz bębni, chmury jak psy puszczone ze smyczy wyją, tłoczą się, depczą; jedna kropla popędza drugą, ścigają się, wyprzedzają, nareszcie — łączą się w strumienie płynące od nieba do ziemi. Słońce zgasło, a deszcz i grad zlały się w niszczącą masę, której cel i kierunek pokazują migotliwe błyskawice. Po godzinnej ulewie zziajana burza spoczęła, a wówczas było słychać szum Białki, która wystąpiła z koryta. Całą szerokością gościńców płynęły brudne wody, strumienie szeleściły po bokach wzgórz, łąki były zalane, z drugiej strony nasypu utworzyło się jezioro. Po chwili wzmogła się ciemność; z rozmaitych punktów horyzontu znowu trysnęły błyskawice, ulewa spotęgowała się, piorun uderzył w gościniec. Pionowe potoki deszczu wiatr pchał w ukos, kłębił je i szarpał; świat zatonął w mglistej kurzawie. U Ślimaka podczas burzy wszyscy zebrali się w pierwszej izbie. Owczarz na rogu ławy ziewał, obok niego Magda niańczyła owiniętą w sukmanę sierotkę przyśpiewując jej cichym głosem: "a, a, a!..." Gospodyni chodziła z kąta w kąt gniewna, że deszcz zalał ogień na kominie, a Ślimak wyglądał oknem myśląc: czy ulewa nie zniszczy mu urodzaju?... Tylko Jędrek był wesoły: wybiegał przed dom moknąć na deszczu do nitki, a potem ze śmiechem wpadał do izby namawiając Magdę i Staśka, ażeby szli z nim razem. — Chodzi, Stasiek! — mówił ciągnąc brata za rękę. — Taki deszcz ciepły, że ha!... Ino cię zmyje, a zara się rozweselisz... — Niechaj go — odezwał się ojciec — bo on markotny. — I sam po dworzu nie lataj, bo mi całą izbę zalejesz — wtrąciła matka. W tej chwili uderzył piorun. — Słowo stało się ciałem... — szeptała kobieta. Magda przeżegnała się. Owczarz przetarł oczy, lecz znowu począł drzemać, a Ślimak mruknął: — Gdziesić blisko... Jędrek z uśmiechem przysłuchiwał się łoskotowi gromu. Nagle zawołał: — To ci huk!... O, albo i tera?... Z dziesięciu fuzjów żeby wypalił, to by tak nie huknęło! Folguje se Pan Jezus, nie bój się... — Cicho, głupi — oburzyła się matka — bo jeszcze w ciebie strzeli. — Niech strzylo! — odparł hardy chłopak. — Jak me wezmą do wojska, to jeszcze lepiej będą strzylać, a nic mi nie zrobią... I znowu wyleciał przed dom, aby zaraz wrócić zlanym od stóp do głów. — Ten hycel Jędrek niczego się nie boi — mówiła udobruchana matka spoglądając na męża. Ślimak wzruszył ramionami. — Albo on nie chłop? Owczarz drzemał, od czasu do czasu oganiając się machinalnie przed muchami. A na dworze lał potop, grzmiało bez przerwy, błyskawice zapalały się we wszystkich punktach nieba. W tej gromadce ludzi, o stalowych nerwach, gdzie jeden myślał o swoim plonie, drugi spal, a trzeci bawił się nawałnicą, był przecie taki, który całą istotą odczuwał okropność burzy. Był to Stasiek, chłopskie dziecko, nie wiadomo skąd — nerwowe. On wraz z ptakami przeczuł nadciągającą ulewę i od rana tułał się po domu niespokojny. On patrząc na chmury odgadywał tam jakieś narady i domyślał się złych zamiarów. On czuł ból trawy bitej deszczem i drżał na myśl: jak musi być chłodno ziemi zalanej wodą? Powietrze przesycone elektrycznością kłuło go po całym ciele, błyskawice paliły mu wzrok, a każde uderzenie piorunu zdawało się, że trafia go w głowę i serce. Stasiek nie lękał się burzy, tylko od niej cierpiał, a cierpiąc rozmyślał: skąd się biorą i dlaczego tak straszne rzeczy na świecie? Było mu bardzo źle. Niekiedy zamykał oczy, aby nie widzieć błyskawic, ale wówczas zdawało mu się, że widzi błyskawice wewnątrz siebie, i przejmował go strach. Niekiedy zatykał uszy, aby nie słyszeć grzmotów, ale był to środek bezskuteczny dla nadmiernie wrażliwego słuchu. Chodził więc z izby do alkierza, a z alkierza do izby, jak błędny; czasem wyglądał przez okno albo bez powodu uchylał drzwi do sieni, albo pokładał się na ławie. Było mu źle, wszędzie źle, szczególnie tu, gdzie nawet nikt na niego nie patrzył. Chciał porozmawiać z Owczarzem, ale Owczarz spał. Zaczepił Magdę, ale ona była zajęta niańczeniem sieroty. Spojrzał na Jędrka, a ten zaraz chciał go wyciągnąć na deszcz. Zbolały i udręczony przytulił się do matki, lecz matka, rozgniewana, że deszcz zalał jej ogień, odsunęła go mówiąc opryskliwie: — O, daj mi ta spokój! Akurat będę się z tobą bawić, kiedy obiad zepsuło... Znowu wszedł do alkierza i położył się na kufrze, ale piekła go twarda deska. Więc wstał, wrócił do izby i oparł się na kolanach ojca. — Tatulu — rzekł cicho wskazując na ulewę za oknem — czego ono takie złe? — Kto go ta wie. — Czy to Pan Bóg robi zawieruchę? — Musi, że Pan Bóg. Chłopiec objął go za nogi; było mu trochę lżej i spokojniej, lecz że w tej chwili ojciec poprawił się na ławie, więc i on odsunął Staśka. Odepchnięty po kolei przez wszystkich, dostrzegł Burka pod ławą; wsunął się tam i choć pies był przemokły, położył na nim głowę i ogarnął go rękoma. Na nieszczęście spostrzegła to matka. — No, patrzajcie — zawołała — co on dziś wyrabia, ten chłopak?... A dyć odsuń się od psa, bo cię jeszcze piorun ustrzeli... Poszedł, Burek, do sieni!... Pies widząc, że gospodyni szuka drewna, podwinął ogon i szybko umknął za drzwi, a Stasiek w ludnej izbie znowu został sam, sam jeden ze swoim niepokojem. Zachowanie się jego zastanowiło w końcu matkę, która myśląc, że Stasiek musi być głodny, podała mu kromkę chleba. Chłopiec wziął chleb do ręki, kawałek ugryzł, lecz zamiast jeść — rozpłakał się. — Lo Boga świętego, Stasiek, co tobie jest? — krzyknęła matka. — Boisz się czy co?... — Ni. — To czegoś taki niemrawy? — Bo mnie trapi — wyszeptał wskazując ręką na piersi. Ślimak, którego także trapiła obawa o plony, pogłaskał Staśka i rzekł: — No, nie frasuj się, nie frasuj... Choćby -się Panu Bogu spodobało zniszczyć nam zasiewy, to przecie z głodu nie pomrzemy. A zwracając się do żony dodał: — Widzisz, że on, choć z was najmniejszy, ma najlepszy rozum, bo frasuje się gospodarstwem. Burza stopniowo ucichła; jednocześnie zwrócił uwagę Ślimaka niezwykły szum w stronie rzeki. Chłop prędko zdjął buty i podniósł się z ławy. — Gdzie ty idziesz? — zapytała żona. — Wyjrzę — odparł — bo cosik jest tam niedobrego. Wyszedł i po upływie kilku pacierzy wrócił zadyszany. — A co, jakem zgadł! — zawołał na progu. — Zboże nam wytłukło?... — krzyknęła żona. — Zbożu niewiele złego — odparł — ale kolejnikom przerwało groblę... — Jezu! Jezu!... — Woda wali bez łąkę i sięga naszego podwórka... A że hycle Szwaby postawiły na swoim brzegu tamę, więc nam u jadło kawałek góry... — Lo Boga!... I duży?... — Nieduży, ale zawdy jakby ze dwa piece. I tego szkoda. — A do stajni nie zaglądaliśta? — spytał Owczarz. — Jakżeby nie? W stajni woda, w oborze woda, wreszcie i tu w sieni pełno wody— Deszcz ustaje, a na zachodzie czysto. Zara trza wylać, bo dobytek się pochoruje. — A siano? — Zmokło, ale da Bóg pogodę, to wyschnie. — Magda, rozpal ogień!... — zawołała gospodyni — Jędrek, weź szaflik i nieckę i wybieraj wodę z sieni, a wy gnajcie z Owczarzem do bydła. Znajda niech se tu zostanie na ławie. — Daj klucz do spichrza — rzekł Ślimak — wezmę szuflę. Gdy słońce wyjrzało zza chmur, już dom Ślimaka był w ruchu. Na kominie płonął ogień, gospodyni z Magdą i Jędrkiem osuszali sień, gospodarz z parobkiem wylewał wodę ze stajenki. Jednocześnie po drugiej stronie rzeki zebrała się gromada Niemców. Dostrzegli oni na powierzchni Białki płynące szczapy drzewa i postanowili je wyłapać. Uzbrojeni w długie patyki, pozawijali spodnie wyżej kolan i, brodząc, ostrożnie zbliżali się do głównego prądu. W miarę słabnięcia burzy Stasiek uspokajał się. Nie łupało go w głowie, nie kłuło w rękach ani po skórze nie chodziło coś jakby mrówki. Jeszcze niekiedy zdawało mu się, że grzmi; wytężał słuch... nie, nie grzmoty. To ojciec z Owczarzem wylewając wodę ze stajni tłuką szuflami o próg. A w sieni chaty bieganina i hałas; to Jędrek, zamiast wybierać wodę, droczy się z Magdą. — Ej, Jędrek, ustatkuj się! — woła matka — bo jak złapię co twardego, narobię ci siniaków... Ale Jędrek śmieje się jeszcze lepiej, a i w głosie matki czuć, ze choć się gniewa, jest wesoła. W serce Staśka wstępuje otucha. Gdyby też wyjrzeć na podwórek?. .. Lecz — nuż zobaczy nad chałupą taką straszną chmurę, jak przed burzą?... Ii, co tam!... Wychylił za drzwi głowę, spojrzał i zamiast chmury zobaczył błękit niebieski; poszarpane obłoki mkną gdzieś na wschód za wzgórza i lasy. Siedzący w szopie kogut załopotawszy skrzydłami zapiał i jakby w odpowiedzi zza chałupy pokazało się słońce. Na krzakach, na zbożu i trawie błysnęły krople rosy, jak mgła ze szklanych paciorków; ciemną sień przecięły złote smugi, w czarnych kałużach odbijało się pogodne niebo. Staśka opanowała radość. Wyleciał na podwórko i zaczął biegać po największej wodzie, ciesząc się, że mu spod nóg wytryskują tęczowe snopy światła. Potem zobaczywszy kawałek deski cisnął ją na kałużę, stanął na niej z patykiem w ręku i wyobrażał sobie, że pływa. — Chodzi, Jędrek!... — zawołał na brata. — Ostań się tu, dopóki wody nie wylejesz! — krzyknęła matka. Tymczasem po drugiej stronie rzeki gromada Niemców chwytała płynące drzewo. Gdy udało się im upolować większą sztukę, śmiejąc się krzyczeli: "hura!" A gdy od razu nadpłynęło kilka szczap, ogarnął ich taki entuzjazm, że chórem zaczęli śpiewać: Es braust ein Ruf, wie Donnerhall, Wie Schwertgeklirr und Wogenprall: Zum Rhein, zum Rhein, zum deutschen Rhein, Wer will des Stromes Huter sein? Lieb Vaterland, magst ruhig sein, Lieb Vaterland, magst ruhig sein; Fest steht und treu die Wacht, die Wacht am Rhein!... Fest steht und treu die Wacht, die Wacht am Rhein!... Stasiek zeskoczył ze swej deski. On, tak wrażliwy na melodię, pierwszy raz w życiu usłyszał chór, śpiewany przez kilkanaście męskich głosów. Upojonemu radością i blaskami słońca zdawało się, że marzy. Zapomniał, gdzie jest, zapomniał, czym jest, tylko słuchał — skamieniały z zachwytu. Po krótkiej pauzie, przerwanej pluskiem i śmiechem, Niemcy zaczęli znowu: Durch Hunderttausend zuckt es schnell, Und aller Augen blitzen hell, Der Deutsche bieder, fromm und stark, Beschutzt die heil'ge Landes Mark; Lieb Vaterland, magst ruhig sein, Lieb Vaterland, magst ruhig sein; Fest steht und treu die Wacht, die Wacht am Rhein!... Fest steht und treu die Wacht, die Wacht am Rhein!... Chłopak nie słyszał wyrazów, nie pojmował melodii, tylko czuł potęgę ludzkich głosów. Zdawało mu się, że zza pagórka i zza rzeki płyną jakieś fale, które go obejmują niewidzialnymi ramionami i, niby pieszcząc, gwałtem ciągną do siebie. Chciał pobiec ku domowi i zawołać Jędrka, ale nie mógł odwrócić głowy; chciał stać w miejscu, ale coś pchało go naprzód. Zaczął więc iść, jak odurzony, z wolna, prędzej, coraz prędzej, w końcu zaczął biec i -zniknął za pagórkiem. A głosy z tamtej strony rzeki wołały: Er blickt hinauf in Himmelsau'n, Die Heldenvater niederschau'n, Und schwort mit stolzer Kampfeslust: Du, Rhein, bleibst deutsch, wie meine Brust!... Lieb Vaterland, magst ruhig sein, Lieb Vaterland, magst ruhig... Nagle śpiew umilkł, a po chwili rozległy się krzyki: — Bywaj!... Bywaj!... Ślimak i Owczarz przerwali robotę w stajni i z szuflami w rękach przysłuchiwali się pieśni Niemców. Nagła cisza i następne krzyki zdziwiły ich obu, ale parobka coś tknęło. — Lećcie no, gospodarzu — rzekł Maciek kładąc szuflę — czego oni się drą!... — I... tak im coś do łba strzylo — odparł Ślimak. — Bywaj! — wołano zza rzeki. — Zawdy lećcie — nalegał parobek — bo ja z moją nogą nie nadążę, a tam cosik jest... Ślimak pobiegł w stronę rzeki, a za nim kulejąc wlókł się Owczarz. Właśnie wstępował na wzgórze, kiedy dognał go Jędrek pytając: — Co się tam wyrabia?... Gdzie Stasiek?... Uszu Owczarza doleciały z daleka jakieś wyrazy. Przystanął i usłyszał mocny głos, wołający za wodą: — Taki to u was dozór... Polskie bydło!... Wtem na zboczu pagórka ukazał się Ślimak trzymający w objęciach Staśka. Głowa chłopaka spoczywała na ramieniu ojca, prawa ręka wisiała opuszczona bezwiednie. Z obu spływała brudna woda. Ślimak miał sine usta i oczy rozwarte. Jędrek poślizgnąć się na błotnistym wzgórzu zabiegł mu drogę. — Co Staśkowi, tatulu?... — zawołał przestraszony. — Utonął... — odparł chłop. Jędrek z zaciśniętymi pięściami przyskoczył do ojca. — Zwariowaliśta!... — krzyknął. — Przecie on u was siedzi na ręku... I szarpnął Staśka za koszulę. Głowa dziecka opadła na wznak przez ramię ojca. — Widzisz, że utonął... — szepnął Ślimak. — Co wy gadacie! — krzyczał Jędrek — przecie on dopiero co był na podwórku!... Chłop nie odpowiedział. Oparł znowu głowę Staśka na swoim ramieniu i potykając się szedł do chaty. Przed sienią stała Ślimakowa. Jedną rękę oparła na niecce, drugą przysłoniła oczy i przypatrywała się idącym. — No, a coście tam zmalowali? — zawołała. — Cóż to? Na Staśka znowu padło?... Nieszczęście nasze z tymi Szwabami i ich nabożeństwem!... Znowu coś na chłopaka padło... Przystąpiła do męża i jąwszy Staśka za głowę mówiła drżącym głosem: — No, Stasiek... Ino mi tak ślipiów nie wywracaj... No, Stasiek... oprzytomnij... rozejrzyj się... nic ci nie zrobię... Magda, daj wody!... — Ma on dość wody — mruknął Ślimak, wciąż trzymając syna na rękach. Kobieta cofnęła się. — Co jemu jest?.. — pytała z rosnącym przerażeniem. — Czemu on taki mokry? — Dopierom go z wody wyjął... — Gdzie z wody?... — zakrzyczała kobieta. — Z rzyki?... — Z tego dołka, co za górą — odparł chłop. — Wody tam po pas, ale jemu wystarczyła... — On wpadł!... — jęknęła matka chwytając się za głowę. -Więc co go trzymasz, stary?... Kiedy wpadł, to wylejcież z niego wodę. Maciek!... bierz go za nogi... Przewróćta go... O głupie chłopy!... Niemrawcy!... Ale parobek nie ruszył się. Więc sama schwyciła chłopca za nogi i wydarła go ojcu. Stasiek zawisł głową na dół, rękami ciężko uderzył o ziemię, a z nosa popłynęło mu trochę krwi. Teraz Owczarz wyrwał jej dziecko i ująwszy wpół zaniósł do izby na ławę. Za nim poszli wszyscy z wyjątkiem Magdy, która kręciła się nieprzytomna po dziedzińcu i nagle z rozkrzyżowany-mi rękoma poczęła biec do gościńca wołając: — Ratujcie!... Staśka ratujcie!... Kto w Boga wierzy... Potem znowu zawróciła w stronę chaty, ale nie weszła tam. Padła na przyzbę i zwinąwszy się tak, że głową dotknęła kolan zaniosła się od spazmatycznego płaczu jęcząc: — Ratujcie!... Kto w Boga... W chacie Ślimak wpadł do komory, wdział na siebie sukmanę i wybiegł przed dom. Chciał lecieć, nie wiadomo gdzie; więc biegał po dziedzińcu tam i na powrót, bezładnie machając rękoma. Jakiś głos wewnętrzny wołał w nim: "Ojcze, ojcze!... żebyś ty był górę ogrodził płotem, nie utonęłoby dziecko." A chłop odpowiadał: "Nie ja winien!... To Niemcy go oczarowali śpiewaniem..." Na gościńcu zaturkotał wóz. Krótko zatrzymał się przed wrotami i pojechał dalej. Za chatą rozległo się ciężkie stąpanie i kaszel: na dziedziniec wszedł bakałarz z laską w ręku, bez czapki. — Jak tam chłopcu? — zawołał do Ślimaka. A nie mogąc doczekać się odpowiedzi wszedł do izby. — Jak chłopcu? — zapytał od proga. Stasiek leżał na ławie; matka, usiadłszy obok, głowę jego oparła na swoich kolanach szepcząc do siebie: — Jużci, że go po trochu odchodzi, kiedy krew płynie... Nawet jest cieplejszy... — Jakże... — powtórzy! bakałarz trącając Owczarza. — Bo jo wiem?... — rzekł cicho parobek. — Ona mówi, że mu lepiej, a chłopak jak się nie ruchał, tak i nie rucha. Bakałarz rzucił laskę w kąt i podszedł do ławy. — Daj mi gęsie pióro... — rzekł do Jędrka. Osłupiały chłopak zamiast odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami. — Więc daj trzcinę albo jaką rurkę... — Nie ma tu nijakiej rułki — mruknął Jędrek. Bakałarz obejrzał Staśka i kazał odejść matce. Posłuszna, cofnęła się na środek izby i z otwartymi ustami, niekiedy szlochając, patrzyła. Stary wysunął ławę, zdjął ze Staśka przemoczoną koszulę, a następnie siłą wydobył mu język. — Jezu! co on wyrabia... — mruknęła matka. Ślimak od czasu do czasu zaglądał z podwórza przez okienko; ale wnet cofał się nie mogąc patrzeć na blade ciało syna. Teraz bakałarz ułożywszy wzdłuż bioder ręce Staśka podniósł je do góry, aż poza głowę, a potem znowu przeprowadził ku biodrom. Znowu je podniósł, znowu opuścił i tak podnosił i opuszczał, ażeby tym ruchem wywołać w dziecku oddech. Ślimak przypatrywał się zza okna, osłupiały Jędrek stał pod kominem, matka szlochała. W końcu nie mogąc zapanować nad sobą kobieta zerwała chustkę i schwyciwszy się rękoma za włosy poczęła bić głową o ścianę jęcząc: — A po cóżem ja cię na ten świat wydała!... A po cóżeś ty się urodził?... Dziecko jak złoto... tyle chorób wytrzymał i patrzajcie się... utonął!... Dopiero co był w tej izbie... — wszyscy go widzieli i patrzajcie — utonął!... O miłosierny Boże, za cóżeś mnie tak ciężko skarał?... Żeby dziecko jak szczenię w gliniance zginęło bez ratunku... bez żadnego ratunku!... Osunęła się po ścianie na kolana i klęcząc jęczała rozdzierającym głosem. Z pół godziny bakałarz pracował nad otrzeźwieniem Staśka. Poruszał mu ręce, ugniatał piersi i słuchał, czy nie odezwie się serce. Ale chłopak nie dał Maku życia. Wtedy stary nauczyciel widząc, że nic nie poradzi, nakrył zwłoki dziecka płachtą, przeżegnał się, wyszeptał pacierz i — opuscił chatę. Za nim wysunął się milczący Owczarz. Na podwórzu zabiegł nauczycielowi drogę Ślimak. Wyglądał jak pijany. — Po co wyście tu przyszli, bakałarzu?... — mówił chłop przytłumionym głosem. — Czy wam jeszcze za mało nieszczęścia?...Już zabiliśta mi dziecko waszym śpiewaniem i czego' więcej chcecie?... Czy zgubić mu duszę, póki jeszcze nie odeszła na tamten świat, czy resztę nas żyjących przekląć, abyśmy wszyscy zmarnieli?... — Co wy mówicie, Ślimaku?... — spytał bakałarz patrząc na niego z przerażeniem. Chłop począł kręcić głową i rozrzucać rękoma, jakby mu tchu brakło. — Nie gniewajcie się, panie — rzekł. — Wy dobry człowiek, jo wiem... Niech was Bóg nagrodzi... I nagle pocałował bakałarza w rękę. — Ale już idźta stąd... On bez was, Niemce, zginął, mój Stasiek!... — wykrzyknął chłop. — Raz oczarowaliśta go, że ino zemdlał, ale teraz... użyliście takiej mocy, że mi utonął... — Człowieku! — zawołał bakałarz — co ty mówisz?... Alboż my nie chrześcijanie jak i ty?... Czy nie odżegnywamy się szatana i spraw jego jak i wy?... Chłop patrzył mu w twarz błędnym wzrokiem. — A bez cóż on utonął?... — Mógł się pośliznąć. Czy ja wiem? — Woda w dołku jest tak płytka, żeby z niej wyskoczył... Ino zamroczyło go wasze śpiewanie... Już go drugi raz zamroczyło-.. Nieprawda, Owczarzu?... Owczarz kiwał głową. — Może chłopiec miewał konwulsje? — spytał nauczyciel. — Nigdy. — I nigdy na nic nie chorował? — Nigdy!... Owczarz kręcił głową. — On był od zimy chory — odezwał się parobek. — Hę? — spytał Ślimak. — Prawdę mówię — ciągnął Owczarz. — Od zimy, kiej go tak raz zaziębiło, co aż tydzień leżał, Stasiek był chory. Przeleciał, bywało, ze sto kroków, to się męczył i zara gadał: "Maćku, dusi me!..." A jak raz tej wiosny wbiegł pod górę, kiedym tam orał, to go nawet zamroczyło. Musiałem do rzyki schodzić po wodę i cucić go. Wtedy także — mówił Owczarz — co te Niemce wytyczały sobie miejsce na dom, Staśka zamroczyło nie ich śpiewanie, ino to, że prędko wleciał na górę i zmęczył się... — Niceś o tym nie mówił? — przerwał Ślimak. — Mówiłem gospodyni, ale zara na mnie wsiadła: "Co ty się znasz?... Całe życie chodziłeś ino za bydłem, głupi jesteś, a gadasz jak felczer..." — No, widzicie — rzekł bakałarz. — Chłopak z pewnością chorował na serce i to go biedaka, zgubiło. Gdziekolwiek by upadł, w wodę czy na ziemię, zawsze by umarł, jeżeli w nim serce ustało... Nie my temu winni ani nasze modlitwy chrześcijańskie. Ślimak słuchał z uwagą i stopniowo jakby wracał do przytomności. — Może to i tak — mruczał — że Stasiek umarł swoją śmiercią... Zapukał do okna i wywołał z izby żonę. Ukazała się po chwili na progu. — Czego? — rzekła trąc oczy zapuchnięte z płaczu. — Cóżeś ty nic nie mówiła, że Stasiek od zimy chorował? Nie mógł latać, a jak się zmęczył, to go dusiło i mroczyło? — Jużci chorował — odparła — ale cóż byś ty mu pomógł? — Nie pomógłbym, ale zawdy chłopaka śmierć czekała. Matka zapłakała po cichu. — Jużci nie wywinąłby on się od śmierci — rzekła szlochając -tak czy siak. A dziś sam ją, nieszczęsny, w tę burzę przeczuwał, bo chodził po izbie jak nieswój i tulił się do wszystkich... O, żeby mi to do głowy przyszło, nie wypuściłabym go z chaty... W lochu bym go zamknęła... Szłabym za nim, gdzie by się ino ruszył... — I w chacie by umarł, jeżeli przyszedł na niego taki czas -odezwał się bakałarz. — Prawda — westchnął Ślimak. — Jak Bóg miłosierny zawoła kogo do siebie, nie zatrzyma go rodzony ociec ni matka... Bakałarz odszedł, a smutni rodzice zostali na podwórku z Owczarzem, wzdychając i popłakując. W ich serca już wstąpiła rezygnacja, więc mówili między sobą i z parobkiem, jako bez woli bożej nawet takiemu dziecku włos z głowy nie spadnie. — Nawet źwirzowi nie stanie się nic bez woli boskiej — mówił Ślimak. — Ile to razy do inszego zająca strzelą z fuzjów, ile psiarni za nim wypuszczą, a on uchodzi zdrów, kiedy się tak Bogu podoba— Ale niech wybije jego godzina — zginie w czystym polu. Uciapie go lada kondel albo pastuch trafi w sam łeb kamieniem, i bywaj zdrów. — Albo i mnie — odezwał się Owczarz. — I wóz drzewa mnie przycisnął, i do śpitala mnie oddali, i robotym znaleźć nie mógł, a przecie żyję, bo mój czas jeszcze nie nastał. Jak zaś nadyndzie, żebym się schował pod wielki ołtarz — zginę. — I nie tylko ty — dodał Ślimak. — Nowiększy pan, nobogatszy mocarz, żeby się zamknął w murowanym pałacu nawet z żelaznymi okiennicami, nie ujdzie śmierci w swój czas. Tak i ze Staśkiem... — Moja ty dziecino!... moja ty pociecho!... — zapłakała matka. — No, pociechy to by z niego nie było — rzekł Ślimak. — Przecie on nawet za bydłem chodzić nie mógł. — O, ni... — wtrącił Owczarz. — Ani poszedłby za pługiem... — O, ni... — I chłop z niego byłby żaden... — Jużci żaden. Siły nie miał ani zdrowia. — On już był takie odmienne dziecko — mówił Ślimak. — Do gospodarstwa nie miał ciekawości, ino se chodził po jarach albo nad wodą, patrzył se i rozmyślał... — Albo do siebie gadał — wtrącił Owczarz — albo se rozmawiał z trawą i z ptakami. Sam nieraz słyszałem — westchnął — i mówiłem: już ty się, niebożę, nie uchowasz'.... Między panami wyszedłbyś na dziwowisko, ale między chłopami — nie żyć tobie... Tak rozważali chłopi niepojęte sądy Boże. O zachodzie słońca gospodyni wyniosła przed sień dzieżkę mleka i bułkę chleba, ale nikt nie jadł. Pierwszy Jędrek, ledwie dotknął strawy, rozpłakał się i uciekł między góry, a Ślimak nie spojrzał na jedzenie. Nawet Owczarz niczego nie tknąwszy poszedł do stajni mrucząc: — Mój Boże, taki pan, taki dziedzic!... Miałby po ojcach pięć morgów gruntu i przecie utonął... A ja?... Wieczorem przeniósł Ślimak Staśka do alkierza na łóżko. Matka położyła mu dwa trojaki na oczach, aby się zamknęły, i przed Matką Boską zapaliła lampkę. Sami rodzice z Jędrkiem i Magdą układli się pokotem na klepisku w izbie, ale zasnąć nie mogli. Burek wył przez całą noc, Magda miała gorączkę, a Jędrek coraz podnosił się ze słomy i zaglądał do alkierza, bo mu się zdawało, że Stasiek ocknął się i poruszył. Ale Stasiek nie ruszał się. Skoro świt wziął się Ślimak do robienia trumienki. Robił ją cały dzień: piłował deski, heblował, zbijał i aż się uśmiechnął, że mu tak raźno idzie stolarka. Ale kiedy przypomniał sobie, jakim on jest stolarzem? — ogarnął go taki żal, że cisnął robotę i wybiegł na gościniec, nie wiedząc, dokąd leci. Trzeciego dnia zaprzągł Owczarz konie do wozu i położywszy na nim trumienkę ze Staśkiem, z wolna pojechał ku wsi kościelnej. Za wozem szli Ślimakowie i Magda, a najbliżej Jędrek, który przytrzymując trumienkę, aby się nie chwiała, nasłuchiwał: czy kochany brat nie ocknie się i nie odezwie? Parę razy nawet zapukał do niego. Ale Stasiek milczał. Milczał, gdy zajechali przed kościół, a jegomość pokropił go wodą święconą. Milczał, gdy odwieźli go na cmentarz i tam z trumną postawili na ziemi. Milczał, gdy własny ojciec pomagając staremu grabarzowi grób mu kopał, a matka i Jędrek z jękiem żegnali go po raz ostatni. Milczał i wówczas, gdy ciężkie grudy ziemi poczęły walić mu się na trumnę. Nawet Owczarz zalał się łzami. Ślimak tylko odwrócił się i zasłonił twarz sukmaną jak rzymski senator, nie chcąc, aby inni widzieli, że płacze. I w tej chwili coś mu do serca szeptało: "Ojcze, ojcze! żebyś ty był górę ogrodził płotem, nie utonęłoby dziecko..." Ale Ślimak odpowiedział sobie: "Nie ja winien; miał umrzeć, to i umarł, kiedy taka nadeszła godzina..." i kocieł znowu jechał naprzód. Placówka: Rozdział ósmy